Version 1.0.2
Note: To obtain this Update, download the entire game again from your service provider once they have made Version 1.0.2 available via their service. Installing Several issues can arise during installation. Things to check for include: * Installation of supporting software: :* PhysX :* .Net framework 3.5 :: By default already installed on Windows 7. This results in a Pop Under message from the Impulse installer, which you can reach using +. :* XNA framework 3.0 :: The latest XNA framework is version 3.1, but does not appear to work with Fort Zombie. * Install directory : It is highly recommended that games are not installed to the default Program Files directory structure. * Current Driver Levels Known Issues * In mission saves. Saving the game while in the middle of a mission and then reloading that game results in an immediate return to your Fort. : This breaks Trap Plan collection. : This breaks some Survivor rescues. : It was not intended to be able to save the game while in mission. However, a fix elsewhere resulted in it becoming available. * Garage Door impassable in one location. : : * End Day report uses KERBEROS.FORTZOMBIE.HUMANFRAMEWORK.HUMAN instead of . * Broadsword uses Shovel nomenclature and skill. * Ghost Floor, wading hip deep in floorboards in one location. : : : : * Searching while moving results in a slide effect. : This does not alter the search area. May result in search failure. Can result in Zombie avoidance. * The only sound is the atmospheric background moaning and gun shots. : While that is as intended, there is missing noise from object contacts and other in game effects on some machines. * Cloning. In one survivor mission, there can be multiple spawns of a survivor. : * First Aid is currently not working. * Arming Survivors with new weapons while in mission results in stuttering movement. : For a workaround, only give new weapons to survivors while in the fort. : You can also remove the offending weapon. * In the Jail, you can place survivors above the cells. : You cannot get them back down again afterwards. They die on reload of the Fort, after a mission or when reloading from a save. : * Use of the M1 Garand results in improved Lee-Enfield skill. * Walking back towards the town area you moved through to reach the Fort after day 1 results in endless falling... : While the removal of the town access is intended, the lack of a border to prevent walking off the edge of the world is less so... * Lee-Enfield aim off by 2 feet to the right. : To work around, aim 2 feet or so to the left when firing. : Does not appear to be an issue for NPC's. * Food Library entrance has 2 sets of doors going in. * Weapons aimed at fallen foes are not accurately hitting the target. : Damage appears to not be transmitted from legs to torso as expected either. * Power Saw appears a bag of chips. * Build Barricade button will place barricade if selected again before manual placement is completed. : To cease placing a barricade, bring it next to you and right click. : Multiple selection of the Build Barricade button will drop barricades with each new click. Changes #Easy now gives all survivors +25% health. #You can bump move NPC survivors. Category:Technical Support 1.0.2 Category:Versions